


My Life

by Bramble_of_Daisies



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramble_of_Daisies/pseuds/Bramble_of_Daisies
Summary: Luigi has always done what was expected of him, no questions asked. What happens when he starts to question his relationships and what he wants out of life? And will his brother let him be his true self?





	1. Every Day Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in an alternate universe similar to our modern world using humanised versions of characters from the Mario Bros universe.
> 
> It focuses on Luigi's coming out story and the reactions of those around him. An evolution of relationships and expressions of self. I may or may not include details of other relationships - haven't decided yet.
> 
> The story starts out slowly, but there will eventually be violence and sex scenes.

Luigi groaned as he straightened up, shifting his knees to try and get the feeling back in his legs. He wiped his hands on the towel beside him on the floor before using his knuckles to massage his lower back. He hated getting the toilet jobs, but since Mario was the one to assign the jobs every day he always ended up in this position, on his knees in front of a toilet, fixing it.

The ringing of his cell phone in the tool box pulled his head back to reality. Without looking he reached over and grabbed it out of the toolbox, only fumbling it slightly.

He looked at the screen, noting his brother Mario’s name was displayed there.

“I’m not done with the toilet job yet,” Luigi said in answer to the call, not bothering to say hello to his brother. They call each other frequently to check in and provide updates when working separately, saying hello each time got old quickly.

“There’s just one more job that needs to be done today, but I’m falling behind on the paperwork. I’ll text you the details so you can do it once you’re done with the toilet.” Without even waiting for a response, Mario hung up.

Luigi groaned and dumped his phone back into the toolbox and got back to work. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could get to the final job and then home and be done for the day.

It was later than usual when Luigi finally got home. As he walked through the front door into the apartment he shared with Mario and his girlfriend Peach he realised it was a usual evening already, Mario and Peach were arguing. 

It must be a day ending in y Luigi thought to himself as he kicked off his work boots in his room and trudged into the bathroom to wash the mess of the day from his skin, already undoing the buttons of his overalls on the way to the bathroom.

Luigi spent longer than was necessary in the shower, washing his tall lanky frame, then letting the steaming hot water trickle over his body and drain away, carrying the dirt and soap with it. The water straightening his wavy brown hair, causing it to droop in his eyes as he stood under the spray of water.

Once he was done in the shower and dressed into a pair of black track pants and an olive hoodie, he paused at the door of the bathroom, hesitating before walking out into the battlefield between his Mario and Peach. The two of them fought like cats and dogs, but still they stayed together. 

Luigi listened to what they were arguing about this time and realised they were fighting over some frilly pillows that Peach had bought for their bed during the day. Mario didn’t like the pillows and wanted her to get rid of them.

Luigi shook his head before leaving the sanctuary of the bathroom.

“Luigi, what took you so long today? You should’ve been home an hour ago.” Mario said as soon as Luigi had left the sanctuary of the bathroom and making his presence in the apartment known.

“The toilet job was worse than expected,” Luigi replied. “Took me longer than normal to get it fixed and cleaned up. I’ll get dinner started now.”

“Have the salad dressing separate, I’m on a new diet.” Peach called out from the bedroom where she was trying to put the frilly pillows back on the bed.

Mario only grunted in reply and turned back to his argument with Peach.

Just another typical day Luigi thought to himself as he started preparing the fixings for one of his usual pasta dishes, garlic bread and a side salad, the dressing remained separate as per Peach’s request. 

Luigi moved around the kitchen methodically pulling ingredients from the fridge and pantry, pans and utensils from cupboards and draws. The act of preparing and cooking the food relaxing his mind more than the hot shower ever could.

While he cooked is mind wandered to what life was like when he was a child.

His mother had passed away after giving birth to him, their father left to raise a newborn child and Mario, who was five years old at the time.

Their father worked hard, as a plumber, working to build his business and to provide for his sons. Once Mario was old enough, he started working with their father too, learning the trade of a plumber. 

Before Luigi had finished high school their father had passed away from a sudden heart attack that killed him instantly while he was working. Things became strained and Mario struggled to keep paying the bills. Luigi had no choice but to help out after school and on weekends with the business. Once he finished high school, Luigi started working full time with his brother and soon was a fully qualified plumber also.

Luigi had a rocky relationship with his father for as long as he could remember and didn’t like to dwell on those memories, but this evening while he cooked he couldn’t change the direction of his thoughts.

His mind travelled back in time and dwelling on all the times he sought his father’s approval only to have him turn away, unable to show any affection to the son who, in his mind, was the cause of his wife’s death. All while showering Mario with love and praise.

He finished cooking the meal and set it out on the table, calling out to Mario and Peach to let them know the meal was ready.

The sounds of their arguing voices stopped immediately as they came out of their bedroom to join him for dinner. The mood between them shifted considerably and they became their usual happy selves, the bickering had stopped and the conversation pleasant for the most part. 

Peach regaled the brothers with stories of her customers at the boutique clothing store she worked in. The ladies with money to spend on extremely over priced clothing made by designers. The stories were different every day, but also similar.

Once dinner was done with Peach and Luigi cleared the table while Mario headed into the lounge room to watch the News channel and complain about the state of the world.

Luigi headed to his room where he planned to spend the next few hours playing puzzle games and chatting with his few friends on social media applications on his phone before going to sleep.

Before reaching his room his cell phone rang, the name popping up on his screen was Daisy.

Luigi had dated Daisy briefly after being encouraged to do so by Peach. Actually, Peach was the person who set him up on all his dates now that he thought about it.

Daisy had lasted about as long as all the other girls, which is to say, not long at all. They had a few okay dates before Daisy told him that he was nice enough, but there wasn’t any chemistry and she would prefer if they would just be friends. Usually this meant that they’d awkwardly catch up for a coffee one day. Text a few more times with intentions of doing friend like activities together before one or both cancelled and neither contacted the other again. Daisy however was different. She actually made the effort to keep in touch with Luigi and he felt comfortable enough to keep in touch with her also.

She enjoyed spending time with him, shopping, drinking coffee or just hanging out at a park to read. She hadn’t been able to spend as much time with him since meeting her new partner, Yoshi, but she still called an chatted weekly and made sure to spend time with him monthly.

He had spoken to her a few days ago so was surprised to receive this phone call.

“Hi Daisy, what’s up?” Luigi said answering the call.

“Hey Luigi, I’m throwing a party next weekend and you have to come. I literally just sent out the invites on FriendApp, but you have to accept and you have to come. Promise me you will come.” She said, her enthusiasm and joy obvious even through the phone.

“Oh, a party?” Luigi asked, she knew he didn’t like crowds and parties thrown by Daisy were always crowded. The house she had moved in with Yoshi was quite large and they threw some amazing parties. The house being in the outer suburbs helped with the price and the space meant that no-one would complain about the noise, although all the neighbours were probably invited to the party anyway.

“I know you don’t like parties Luigi, but it’s been ages since I’ve spent any real time with you and I want you to come, spend time with me and Yoshi, you haven’t really gotten to know them, please come.” 

“Ok, I’ll come.” Luigi said, slumping down on his bed. He never could say no to Daisy.

“I’ve invited Mario and Peach too. A few of our friends in common have been invited and should be there too, so that will keep them out of your hair too. Oh, I can’t wait for next week, we’ll have so much fun!”

Daisy chattered on, while Luigi only half listened to what she was saying, making appropriate sounds in all the right places. The rest of his mind going into overdrive, already anxious about the social outing he was now obligated to attend. Backing out at the last minute with Daisy was not an option.

That was all he could think about.


	2. Party

Luigi felt uncomfortable in new grey jeans and forest green button up shirt he was wearing.

He had promised Daisy he would make an effort to dress nice for her party and not wear any old torn jeans. While he was looking through his wardrobe the day before the party he realised all his jeans were ripped and the few other pants he had, that weren’t blue work overalls, were either too dressy for the house party or not dressy enough.

Luigi had arrived at the party with Mario and Peach. They were already off talking to some other couples they were friends with, Mario wearing a nice maroon shirt and black slacks picked out by his girlfriend. Peach was in a slinky pink sleeveless top, low cut to show off too much cleavage and extremely tight white jeans. 

They had been arguing the whole way to the party. Mario was driving and was arguing that they should have caught a cab or an Uber so they could all drink. But now that they were here and in public they acted like the perfect couple, constantly holding hands or had their arms wrapped around each other, stealing kisses and telling each other how much they loved one another. It was almost sickeningly sweet and completely unrealistic.

Luigi already had a hard cider in hand, half of it already consumed, and was standing along one wall. It looked like everyone had already arrived at the party and been there for a little while before they had arrived, thanks to Peach taking her time in the bathroom, another argument had occurred because of that, which happened every time they went out. He looked around the party and only recognised a few people.

There was Daisy and her partner Yoshi. Daisy looked cute in her purple dress and galaxy print leggings. The boots she wore with the outfit looked comfortable and practical. Her platinum blond hair looked purple at times, reflecting the colour of her dress.

Yoshi was wearing tight black jeans and a black t-shirt, their amazingly dyed blue/green hair cut and styled so that it was short on one side, which was spiky. The longer side was straight and ended in a point just below their jaw and looked like it barely moved. 

Another person Luigi recognised was Koopa Bowser, but only from the photos he’d seen plastered across Peach’s social media. 

Koopa was an old high school friend of Peach’s. They had even ended up at the same college together. Mario had decided he hated him as soon as they met and Luigi hadn’t been there at the time. Now whenever the arguments reached a breaking point, Peach would storm out of the apartment and tell Mario she was leaving and would be staying with Koopa. Mario would end up going and getting Peach, making it sound like he was rescuing her from some evil man.

Yoshi had been walking around with a plate of hors dourves and had stopped to chat with Koopa. He towered over Yoshi, his muscular frame bulging the seams of the white shirt he was wearing, the black jeans tight on his thighs. His unnaturally dyed green hair a profusion of spikes held in place with plenty of hair products.

Going by physical appearance, Koopa and Yoshi looked nothing alike, but the way they dyed and styled their hair and their casual and comfortable clothing looked stylish in a way that made Luigi feel like he was both shabby and overdressed at the same time. 

A petite hand waved in front of his face as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Earth to Luigi, you awake in there?” Daisy asked, laughing when Luigi started and blushed after being caught staring at Yoshi and Koopa who were both still talking.

“Oh, hi Daisy,” Luigi stammered. “Nice party.”

“Hors dourves?” She asked him, offering a platter with a selection of toothpicked food morsels to him. Luigi took a sample as Daisy continued to make conversation.

“So, who caught your interest?” Daisy asked, trying to guess at the direction Luigi had been staring. “It can’t be Yoshi, because they’re mine, oh, they’re talking with Koopa, I wonder if they’re talking shop again.” 

Yoshi was a very talented piercing technician at a parlour in the city that was well known in the tattoo and piercing community.

“Koopa had a bit of ink touched up recently by his artist, those two talk about tattoos and piercing for hours on end if they’re not interrupted.” Daisy continued. “Have you met Koopa before? I know he’s friends with Peach, but he and Mario didn’t meet under the best circumstances and haven’t really patched things up. Peach uses it to annoy Mario too, or so I hear.”

Luigi shook his head, answering Daisy when she looked back at him, then took another mouthful of his drink.

“We have a bunch of board games set up in the kitchen and tables around the place where people can play and mingle together. You should join a game, it’s a great way to meet new people.” Daisy said, elbowing Luigi in the ribs lightly.

“Yeah, I’ll try out a game or two.” Luigi agreed.

“You better!” Daisy said, glaring at him. Then softened her gaze before continuing. “You’re a nice guy Luigi, but I can tell you aren’t happy. I want you to be happy. Let me know if there’s anything I can do, or anyone I can introduce you to.”

She gave him a sly wink, stuck out her tongue briefly then walked off to engage in conversation with the next group of people.

He looked up from her to see Yoshi and Koopa were both looking at him. Yoshi smiled and nodded in his direction before turning back to Koopa to continue their conversation. Koopa kept Luigi’s eye contact for a few more seconds, head tilted in what looked to be contemplation before turning back to face Yoshi.

Luigi felt like he had a fish flopping in his stomach, but in a good way. He gulped down the rest of his drink, then headed off in search of a fresh drink and perhaps a seat at one of the games, purposefully keeping his mind away from the feelings. Daisy wouldn’t be happy with him if he agreed to play a game, then didn’t.

With a fresh drink in hand, Luigi found that a seat had become free at one of the tables that contained a board game and sat down without looking at what the game was and found it was an old style game called Trouble. The dice was contained in a little plastic dome that you pushed down which then popped back up to roll the dice and you had to move all your little plastic pieces around the board and be the first to get them all to the finish area.

It was a simple game, but lots of fun. By the time the game was over Luigi was feeling a little more relaxed and perhaps a little drunk and happily moved on to more games and drinks.

The next game he sat down to required a little more brain power, Scrabble. Sitting across from him was Koopa. When Luigi noticed the other man his stomach did that little flop thing and he could feel his face turning pink with a blush.

What the hell? Luigi thought, why does Koopa make me feel so… but Luigi didn’t allow the thought to finish.

Daisy chose this time to sit down to the right of Luigi, the fourth person sitting to Luigi’s left was a young lady Daisy introduced as Lily, their neighbour from two doors down.

Lily went first, which meant that hopefully Luigi would have some idea of what word his letters could make and not come across as an uneducated dummy in front of Daisy and her friends. For some reason, he really didn’t want to be seen as a dummy right then. Nothing to do with the large man that was sitting across from him, making his stomach do a backflip every time he looked up.

Get a grip, Luigi he thought to himself, then realised his letters made the word grip. Nothing special, but add an e to the end and he had gripe and that wasn’t half bad for a first word. Maybe things were looking up for him after all.

By the end of the game, Luigi realised that the first word he created must’ve been a fluke. He couldn’t seem to make a word over four letters after that. When it wasn’t his turn he could think of half decent words and where to place them, but as soon as his turn came around and Koopa would say “Luigi’s turn now” and smile at him, his hazel eyes staring into him, and Luigi’s mind would go blank and he would scramble to come up with anything.

A few times he knocked the board and almost messed up the game completely and would stammer out apologies sounding weak and useless even to his own ears.

He was an embarrassed mess by the end of the game and well and truly in last place point wise. Daisy, Kooper and Lily had all been fairly close until the last few rounds where Daisy had pulled out the big letter scores and swiftly wiped the floor with the others.

As soon as the game was over Luigi hastily stammered out some “good games, and well playeds” before excusing himself to the bathroom, just to get away and get some breathing space between himself and Koopa and hopefully clear his mind a little.

Luigi located the bathroom and gratefully locked the door behind himself, thankful for the privacy. He took his time to relieve himself before splashing water on his face to help cool it down after all the blushing he had done during the game of scrabble.

“What is wrong with you tonight?” He asked his reflection, his blue eyes looked puzzled at the question, and a little perplexed. He wasn’t sure if it was at the question of that he had to ask, he knew exactly what was wrong and he couldn’t even bring himself to admit it, even to himself in the privacy of a locked bathroom.

Someone knocked on the door and asked him hurry it up as a queue was forming.

With one last look at his reflection in the mirror to make sure he was presentable, he hurried out of the bathroom, apologising for the hold up as he left the room.

Luigi located another drink before heading into the lounge where he found an unoccupied couch where he could sit, listen to music and watch the guests who had located a game of twister and were attempting to play in their varying levels of intoxication.

He still felt uneasy, like he had been on a long run and couldn’t quite catch his breath, his face also felt flushed. His mind replayed the game of Scrabble, and at every remembrance of conversation or looks from Koopa the feelings intensified Luigi realised. Hopefully hiding in this corner, away from the action, Luigi could regain some semblance of composure. He didn’t like feeling like this, not wanting to dwell on his feelings.

A few drinks later and Luigi was starting to feel like himself again, but also more than a little tipsy. He had seen Koopa a few times on the other side of the room, talking with other people, each time causing his breath to catch in his throat until he looked away.

Not long after that Mario and Peach approached him, both ready to head home. They said their farewells to Daisy, Yoshi and a few other friends before heading towards the front door.

Just as Luigi thought he would get out without anymore awkwardness, Peach made a detour to a familiar set of broad shoulders, going out of her way to say goodbye to her old friend Koopa.

Luigi and Mario stood awkwardly to the side waiting for Peach to finish her conversation. Mario bristling with animosity towards the other man, Luigi awkwardly trying to avoid being noticed.

Peach turned to re-join the brothers and Koopa caught Luigi’s eye, giving him a smile and wave goodbye.

Luigi smiled back, nodding his head in an awkward bob and a small wave before turning to follow his brother and Peach out, his face flaring back to a hot redness, his stomach filled with butterflies.


End file.
